The Road Once Traveled
by Battousai of BlackFlame
Summary: What happens when a rather irritable police officer, and the ever-loveable Tenken team up to hunt down; and defeat a rather psychotic assassin? Horrible summary, oh well.
1. Default Chapter

The Road Once Traveled  
  
All right, this is Naomi here. I haven't written a fan fiction in what seems like ages. But I hope you enjoy my newest work, I'm grounded from the site I normally visit, so this is what I do to pass my time. A couple of things I have to straighten out before I begin. Rurouni Kenshin, and all other anime I worship do not belong to me. If I had the choice, I would own them all, and never state otherwise. Also, the story itself is based on a role-play a friend and I created. This story will be written from two points of view, that of my original character, Ichidou, and everyone's favorite, eternally smiling character, Soujirou.  
  
It was somewhere around the vicinity of midnight, of that Ichidou Kobanwa was certain. The few stragglers braving the bitter, wintry winds of Kyoto were hurriedly making process towards their invitingly warm homes. Ichidou despised those people, simply due to the fact that she trapped outside, patrolling abandoned alleys and winding paths on which none traveled; while they could warm themselves by hearth fires, scanning the daily paper, and protesting against the newest infringements the government placed upon trading rights with the other countries.  
  
Being a police officer certainly did have its downfalls, Ichidou wryly noted to herself, tugging the tattered jacket closer around her abnormally thin frame. 'Accidentally,' forgetting to eat did that to people. Of course, no one was saying the thought of eating slipped the young woman's mind. Times were getting rougher, and she could barely scrape up enough money to pay for the small shack she owned near the outskirts of town. Food was simply a luxury to her now, every other day or so, she would perhaps catch a bite to eat during a job outside her work with the police.  
  
Ichidou herself proudly did as best she could to simply appear masculine to the unsuspecting public. Starving had a positive outlook in that perspective, she resembled a scruffy ruffian nearly twenty-four seven. Her chest bandaged multiple times, on which no one commented, they simply assumed she did so to protect her exposed flesh from the elements, and future assaults. Raven hued tresses chopped off into a rather uneven bowl- shaped haircut, eyes were a vibrant, bright cerulean. Overall, her appearance was nearly grade-A in fooling others.  
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, Ichidou's gloved hand flew absently to the scuffed hilt of her beloved katana. A present from her friend, or her father, as most knew the man as Gowasu as. Her real family members were rather snotty traders. Hatred for them was abundant with Ichidou; the bastard she knew as her father had eagerly handed her over to a teahouse, for a simple handful of gold coins. The two years that followed the selling were hell for her. Another reason Ichidou faked masculinity; femininity had lost its enjoyable nature for her several years ago.  
  
Pondering random thoughts, Ichidou passed the outer blocks of Kyoto. Several decrepit buildings stacked roughly next to one another, resembling giant wooden blocks some giant child had scattered thoughtlessly about. Weathered signs attached loosely to storefronts, the paint peeling in odd spots. Proclamations proudly stating random nonsense about best prices and rooms for the night. Several shady figures slinking about, peering cautiously at the one police official daring to stride amongst them.  
The skies looked rather ominous, blackened clouds heavy with rain rushing in from the mountains. Already Ichidou noticed a thin mist of raindrops plummeting to the earth a good couple of meters ahead. Bracing herself against the freezing precipitation, she broke into a fast-paced jog. Best not to soak oneself to the bone, and catch pneumonia. 'Nearly there, just a mile or so left to go.' A sharp scream rang out in the thick silence, followed by the sickening thud of decapitation. She halted abruptly, shifting directions to flee towards the area she'd pinpointed as the probable murder scene. Ichidou had done nothing to save the victim, but perhaps she could catch the murderer.  
  
The cloaked man peered anxiously at the prone figure of his victim. Scarred hand wrapped tightly about the hilt of the kodachi he'd used. Blood dripping from the polished blade, forming a small pool at his feet. A rather maniacal laugh erupted from his throat, eyes narrowing upon sensing the various citizens and officials approaching. Snorting, he gave the decapitated head a good kick, slipping with ease into the shadows. Several women who had ventured bravely outside to catch sight of the crime screeched, fainting left and right at the scene. The men looked rather sickened, turning slowly to tend to the women. Children sobbing and wailing, one having discovered the detached head. This was the mess Ichidou stumbled upon, her own face paling to an unhealthy degree upon notice of the body. Yet she swallowed the bile arising in her throat, and stepped forward to help volunteer to lift the body from view. What a horrible evening this was turning out to be.  
  
Once finished with the morbid task, she bid farewell to the others of her police company, starting out for her home once more. All those people, all believing they'd seen the worst-case scenario. At least that woman hadn't been mutilated beforehand. Cringing, she buried her hands deeper into the pockets lopsidedly sewn onto her pants. Of that offense, Ichidou was several times convicted. Though her skills had been hired onto the police force, simply because a majority of the volunteered men were naïve and useless with weapons. No one could possibly know what kind of an obstacle course her life had been. Passing by one of the last buildings in town, she took no notice of the young man watching her, a cheery smile spread across his face; the one most recognized him by, as Seta Soujirou. 


	2. The Tenken's entrance

Alright people, I know I didn't mention this before; but there are two authors of this tale. A really good friend of mine that I constantly role- play with is writing from Sou-chan's point of view, while I do good old Ichi. Anyways, I want to thank my loyal reviewer for reviewing this story. My friend and I worked hard on this, or should I say, -are- working hard on this. Anyways, as if you hadn't guessed, this'll be from Soujirou's beginning point of view. On to the second chapter!  
  
Before he knew it, the ship had docked and Soujirou was off on his feet again. Mournful eyes-the characteristic being abnormal for one such as him- gazed upward t'wards the direction of Mount Hiei, a frown dimming his usual upwardly curved lips. A slow sigh, and then. A bright grin quickly over-shadowed his angst and the former killer made his descent into Kyoto, on a desperate quest for an inn. Just. nothing where he had stayed before. How long had it been since he'd first set foot in Kyoto? He could remember that day well. the day where he first saw the bandaged and heavily burnt man. The day where he'd began a new life. Soujirou shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the past and lay his sights on the present and what was to come. Yet he couldn't help but let the thoughts of Yumi, Shishio and the Juppon Gatana linger on his mind. [flashback thingy::  
  
"S-soujirou!" The cry of Komagata Yumi lingered through the fourteen-year-old's ears, ringing and ceasing to fade. "Soujirou!" There it was again. Smile fixed in place, Seta Soujirou inclined his head a bit to show his listening. The former-geisha scowled, hands on her hips and head shaking. "Soujirou, you're a mess! Yes, I know you've been practicing and everything, but at least get in a decent meal once in awhile and change- your-clothes! Those look like rags." Silently fuming, Yumi subconsciously fixed the boy's collar, lifting her eyes to meet his face. "And what're you so shocked for?" "I-nothing. I understand, Yumi-san, I'll get cleaned." He hadn't noticed that his facial expression had dropped at the fact that Yumi appeared. well, concerned-when they had first met a while ago, it appeared as if the geisha didn't apparently give a reputation or two to care about him. Grin jovially fixed on, Soujirou turned back, pausing only when Yumi spoke again. "Boy, that. Kamatari wants you to meet with him after you're done eating." The boy could just picture Yumi's face for a brief moment-full of dislike and rage. "So. hurry up. Because I need you to do something for me afterwards. Alright?" Nodding slightly, Soujirou continued his slow walk, stopping once again as Yumi called him. "I'm getting sick of patching up your rags! We're getting you new clothes, alright? Even Shishio-sama agrees to that." A small laugh left his lips and he nodded, running to the bathhouse.] WHAM! Soujirou fell back, rubbing his face and sweatdropping awkwardly as he glanced up at the pole he'd run into. He could feel a blush of embarrassment crawl onto his cheeks and fought to keep his skin a normal shade. Really, he was Tenken. Shouldn't he be emotionless? Taking another look at the pole, he stared at it. The Aoiya? Had he. had he really travel this deep into the seemingly sleeping town? Maybe. maybe they would offer him a place to stay! And that though went down as he realized that, even though Himura was forgiving, the weasel girl might not b- Soujirou sharply turned to the sound of a strangled cry, hand instinctively reaching to the place where Kikuichimonji Norimune used to rest. Eyes narrowed slightly, smile stretching to strained, he dashed quickly to the source- and stopped dead, eyes widening slightly in astonishment at a rolling head and crumpled body. He hadn't dared to walk up closer weaponless, he felt naked. Peering at the scene from where he was, he glanced briefly at the retreating figure before his eyes fell on the newcomer. He continued to watch her silently until finally, after the task of hiding the body had been completed, he called out, "Kobanwa Ichidou?" 


End file.
